


But That Will Never Be Enough

by Preppycat



Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [3]
Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Angst, Depression, F/M, Hajime Hinata yearns, Hurt No Comfort, Komahina - Freeform, M/M, Unrequited Love, Wedding, danganronpa - Freeform, komanami, proof reading? I could never
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-10 01:13:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27595322
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Preppycat/pseuds/Preppycat
Summary: Hajime thinks things over at Komaeda's weddingMore Komahina with Hajime in pain hhhhhhh
Relationships: Hinata Hajime & Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime & Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Series: Preppycat's Komahina Oneshots [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2052579
Comments: 9
Kudos: 67





	But That Will Never Be Enough

Hinata Hajime was Nagito's best man.

As he sat at Table 23, downing drink after drink, he turned his attention towards the happy couple. Nagito and Chiaki Komaeda stood next to a five-layer wedding cake, laughing and smiling for the cameras. He watches as Komaeda goes to cut the cake, Chiaki putting her hand on top of his with a blush.

He smiles sadly as his best friend and long-time love start flicking pieces of cake at each other, giggling. She reaches up, smearing a bit of icing on the white-haired boy. Hajime bits back his tears. 

'That should be me smearing cake on his face.' 

He had been madly in love with Komaeda for years. He loved everything about him, from his beauty to his personality. He loved his teasing, his jokes, his caring words. . .it gave him hope that something could actually happen between them, so he decided to finally confess.

He dressed up all nice and handsome, even going as far to buy the fluffy boy flowers and chocolates. He wrote out and rehearsed what he was going to say; it was perfect. Unfortunately, moments before he was going to leave for Nagito's house, he received an excited call from said boy.

"Hajime, you won't believe it! Chiaki accepted my confession! We're dating!"

For Hajime, it was like the world stopped spinning. A hot flare of pain shot through his body and his legs lost all feeling. He had to sit down on his bed.

"Really?" He had responded weakly, "I had no idea you liked her like that." 

"Ah-I didn't think it was important. . ."

"Everything that goes on in your life is important to me. . ."

A knot of numbness builds up in his chest as he stares idly out the window. He was seconds away from crying on the phone that day.

The day they got engaged, the world ended for Hajime.

He remembered sprinting home after receiving the news, slamming the door behind him. He had punched the wall, screaming and crying in frustration and unspeakable pain.

He didn't come out of his room for three days.

And then earlier today, watching the two shy blushing messes exchanging vows at the alter. They looked so very happy together. On the outside he smiled, getting an up-close and personal view of their love. On the inside his heart was shattering.

And that brings him to now, watching them get ready for their first dance as a married couple.

Sure, Nagito and Chiaki looked extremely happy together, but Hajime felt he could make him happier. He could have made him smile, taking him on dates to wonderous places, giving him the love he deserves. He could cuddle him late at night, take him on amazing vacations, plan the most magical proposal. . .

But now he would never have the opportunity. And it killed him. 

'I should be twirling him around the dance floor like that. . .'

At this point he could feel himself nearing his breaking point for the night. 

He stood up abruptly, pushing away his chair and dashing out of the banquet hall. Grey-green eyes watched him go.

The brunet collapses onto a bench in the lobby, burying his head in his hands. Tears begin to stream down his tan cheeks, resisting the urge to yell and scream and wail. 

'This isn't fair. How is this fair!? . . .he's better off being with me. . . '

Not that he held anything against Chiaki of course. She was a great girl and a long-time friend of both of them. They were happy together and would be for a long time. Supposedly he was just jealous. 

"Hajime?" A sudden soft voice interrupts his thoughts. He whips his head up, meeting the worried gaze of Nagito Komaeda. He quickly wipes the tears off of his cheeks and forces a smile.

"Oh, hey Nagito. I was just getting some air," He lies, "Ahaha, I'm so tired!" Nagito frowns, sitting down next to you.

"Are you sure you're alright, Hajime?" He asks. 

"Yeah, totally fine! You should get back to Chiaki and your wedding!" The brunet responds. Nagito presses his lips together.

"But if something is bothering you, I want to help. You're my best friend, Hajime, I love you."

Hajime sighs.

'Not the way I want you though.'

"Really, I'm fine," He promises, "please go back inside. I'll be along with a moment." Nagito takes his hand and squeezes it.

"If you're sure. . .remember, I'm always here for you. Whatever you need you've got," The white-haired boy smiles, "I'll see you back in there in a minute though?"

Hajime nods. "Yeah, for sure." 

Nagito stands, flashing him one last smile, before turning and walking away. 

He wished they were walking together.


End file.
